Forever
by Jobromantic
Summary: ."Bella, I shall cherish you with all my heart, for as long as I shall live." Edward moaned, his lips grazing the warm flesh of her neck. And since Edward was a vampire, he was capable of loving Bella for all eternity. "Forever," she sighed.


HEYY GUYS! Becca here. I thought I'd write a one-shot, since we haven't updated in so long. It's Twilight based. Hope you like it.

* * *

Bella stared into Edwards's topaz eyes as she gently entwined her delicate fingers in his auburn locks. She could feel his cold, sweet breath upon her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She relished the feeling of the surface of his alabaster skin under her fingertips.

"Bella, I shall cherish you with all my heart, for as long as I shall live." Edward moaned, his lips grazing the warm flesh of her neck. And since Edward was a vampire, he was capable of loving Bella for all eternity. "Forever." she sighed, the impossible becoming a reality in her mind's eye. The sharp, painful kiss that would sever her ties to the mortal world; her skin an unusual, milky white; the wild craving for human blood that would envelope her senses. It was currently just a tantalizing fantasy, but it could be reality, if only she willed it to be.

"Bella, join me in the afterlife." Edward whispered, his creamy voice flowing like silk. Bella gazed intently at his sparkling eyes, then remembered that all vampires could hypnotize with their eyes; she looked away. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I just can't put you through this."

"But don't you see, dearest? You'd be choosing to live out your immortal life alongside myself. How can I be happy without my soul-mate?" These words cut into Bella's heart like a dagger; she had been so many things to so many people, but never once had she been anyone's soul-mate.

_Just do it! _her mind cried. Tell him it's over, and that you never want to see him again! But her heart was much more difficult; Kiss him! Tell him to bite down into your jangler, make you remain with him always!

"Oh, Edward, if only it was that simple."

"Whatever's so complicated about it?"

"Everything! We just can't be together, ok? A human girl isn't supposed to spend her future as an immortal corpse!"

"Is that what you consider me as? A lifeless, souless body? A zombie?"

"Yes. Edward, you're an abomination, and you're going to spend an eternity rotting in the deep, dark fiery pits of hell." Liar! You love him! He's not a demon, he's an angel!

"Bella, I love you..." Edward whimpered, like a puppy who's just been scolded.

"Too bad I don't love you, then." she spat, her venomous voice full of acid. It took everything she had to keep the tears from reaching her ice-blue eyes.

"I thought you were the one..."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Why would a girl like me want you, when I can have any boy in the school?" It was true; Bella's desirable looks had deemed her quite popular with the boys in her high school. _But I only want my soul-mate_, she sadly thought.

"Bella, I can't protect you if you try to push me away." Edward sobbed, grasping onto Bella's hand.

"Protect me from what, yourself? How can you protect me if you're meant to kill me?" she snapped, yanking her hand away from Greed's cold touch. Although the prophecy did state that her sacrificed blood would convert Edward, Bella couldn't stand torturing him so. _Angels aren't supposed to lie to their lovers_, she thought.

"Bella, I would never-"

"Edward, you know what will happen if they capture me; you'll come to my rescue, and then they'll plunge the dagger into my chest, and you'll be forced to suck every last drop out of my dying body." The tears were now overflowing Bella's eyes. She had had this nightmare before, many times.

"Bella, I can resist it!"

"No, you can't! You'll bite into my flesh, and you'll relish ever bit of it! If we continue to love each other, they'll come for me. Edward, you'll be the one who will end my life!"

"I could never kill my angel."

"Edward, if they convert you, you won't care if I die or not; you'll be far too obsessed with your new-found powers. I'll just be another human to you, just another source of food." The idea that Edward would end her life was horrid enough, but that he wouldn't even care? _Oh, Edward, please tell me that you'd feel at least a little remorse for me._..

"Bella, I don't believe that you don't love me; I just can't. Without your love, my life is meaningless."

"I love you, Edward. Honest to God, I truly do love you. But our love is forbidden."

"Romeo and Juliet's love was forbidden as well."

"Yeah, and look what happened to them."

"Bella, our love is special; it's the most special of all true loves in this world." That much is true, Bella thought. She was certain that no one in the history of the world could have possibly loved someone as much as she loved Edward. After all, they were soul-mates.

"But the volturi will kill us."

"So let them! Let not death nor sin keep my from my beloved angel." These simple words soaked into Bella's weak, human blood. They struck the very core of her heart, melting it like butter. The words then formed a new heart, one that was capable of letting her die alongside Edward, suffer with him. _As long as we're together_, she realized.

"Yes, let them come. They can drive a stake through my heart, as long as I bleed only for you."

"And they may sever my head from my body, so long as my last glimpse will be of you, my dearest Bella."

"As long as we're together." Bella sighed.

"As long as we're together." Edward echoed, stroking Bella's waxen cheek. _I can only hope we're together for a very long time, then_, Bella thought.

* * *

Yeah. That's the end. I know, cliche. xD But, I think I do well for an 11 year-old. 8D

**Have any ideas for Abbie and my stories? Leave a review mentioning them!**


End file.
